


兜圈

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 所以有什麼難的？都倒下了，手還握著。李建熙抬著舞蹈系小老虎的爪子，到嘴邊氣息已經很近了，眼睛沒有看呂煥雄，垂著眸像在端詳他的手背，「就這樣子紳士地親一下啊？」呂煥雄翻了個白眼抽開手，還有誰吃你這套啊。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 17





	兜圈

**Author's Note:**

> 學paro，聲樂系和舞蹈系98s

李建熙結束了晚上的練習依約到樓下的舞蹈練習室找呂煥雄吃消夜，卻看到本來就不高的人縮成一顆球側躺在地上，模樣像極了某種聊天室圖戰適用的網路貼圖，要不是臉對著門口還看得出來清醒不然李建熙得被他嚇死。  
可說是清醒好像也不算。呂煥雄見到人才坐了起來，兩條腿蹬直了晃，眼裡還是沒什麼精神的樣子，雖然也不算奇怪，呂煥雄只有在跳舞和開玩笑的時候才神采奕奕。

耶誕節的晚會是藝院的幾項大活動之一，除了各系的表演外最重要的重頭戲就是舞會，搞藝術的，總是會比較嚮往西方自由熱鬧的氛圍，所以往年整個藝院都會很認真的籌辦，形式上也同樣不可馬虎，從穿著打扮到場地流程都慎重其事。  
本來舞會嘛，本質就是派對也沒什麼，而且對呂煥雄來說跳舞哪天沒有在跳？最傷腦筋的還是社交舞，雖然藝院的女生多得多，尤其呂煥雄班上更是男女比低落，成天都是跟女生相處的，但呂煥雄這人每天啊除了吃飯睡覺跳舞也不知道做什麼去了，處得好的女同學是有，卻也沒見他談過一場戀愛。

「這跟談戀愛有什麼關係？而且我跟他們也都真的只是同學。」  
「是同學的話你又有什麼不好開口的？」

不一樣啊。呂煥雄又躺下，沒談戀愛的是他，那些女孩子七彩多姿的青春大學生活可跟他不一樣。本來也不是沒有想過找個朋友湊合著搭檔，結果想起要問的時候她們早都找好舞伴了。  
這麼說來，你的問題可能是你沒有朋友。李建熙吃吃地嘲笑，腰窩被呂煥雄戳了一記，還笑了一陣，才停下來問，「那你想好接下來怎麼辦了嗎？還要找誰？」  
也沒什麼怎麼辦的，就另外找囉。呂煥雄那些同學見色忘友之後倒是有幫他想好退路，說是另一班有個他們認識的女孩子還在找舞伴，不如搭上線了，能順便談個戀愛也好。談個頭。呂煥雄沒好氣地想，尷尬都來不及了，他雖然平常遲鈍也該知道，對有些女孩子來說找舞伴這件事也不是能隨便應付的，何況是不熟的對方，還得要有些誠意去邀請。結果一整天在練習的時候對著鏡子裡的自己排練，越看越覺得彆扭，連已經不在意的身高都開始對自己挑刺，然後就成了李建熙現在看到的失魂落魄的樣子。

「這到底有什麼好困擾的？」李建熙站起來，頭剛好擋在日光燈下，那張臉周圍散著光卻看不清楚表情的樣子，好像天神降臨似地，朝他伸出手，呂煥雄也微微撐起身把手交給他，稍微施一下力就站起來了。手鬆開又攤開來，李建熙微微躬身，有點油膩地說Shall we dance——  
啊真的，怪噁心的。呂煥雄失笑，一邊配合地搭上手，一邊抱怨，呀，我是要邀請別人，你怎麼讓我跳女生的位置？李建熙拉著他踩步子，眼神卻刻意沒有看呂煥雄，轉圈的時候呂煥雄才從間隙看見李建熙把目光放在練習室的鏡牆上，這樣的身長差好像才是王子公主的標準配置，但他又不是公主，呂煥雄想著踩了他一腳，心不在焉和故意的心思可能都有，把李建熙痛得誇張地哇哇叫，呀，舞蹈科首席就是這樣的水準嗎？  
那也要看搭檔跟我配不配合啊。呂煥雄做了個鬼臉，拉開距離的時候差點被李建熙甩出去，偏偏那隻比他大上快一倍的手又緊緊地抓住了，往上拉到他要微微踮起腳尖的程度，轉了個圈——多轉了兩圈。停下來的時候呂煥雄裝暈，彎著頭往李建熙撞、倒在一起，像兩個傻瓜。

所以有什麼難的？都倒下了，手還握著。李建熙抬著舞蹈系小老虎的爪子，到嘴邊氣息已經很近了，眼睛沒有看呂煥雄，垂著眸像在端詳他的手背，「就這樣子紳士地親一下啊？」  
呂煥雄翻了個白眼抽開手，還有誰吃你這套啊。

※

那女生一定不吃呂煥雄那套。呂煥雄說要去問人家的那天李建熙和孫東柱約了排練晚會的主持，唸著爛熟到不行的稿子趴在桌上，肩膀吃了孫東柱響亮的一記。明明都知道不行，可是兩個人都是笨蛋。早上在宿舍的時候兩個人起床情況像是交換過來一樣，李建熙躺在床上裹著被子背對門口，閉著眼睛偷聽對方翻箱倒櫃，在呂煥雄開門之際翻過身從穿衣鏡偷覷他的樣子，並不特別打扮，但也換掉了穿到變形的練習衣物，只稱得上體面。也沒把自己的優點凸顯出來。李建熙下床把被呂煥雄淘汰的幾件衣服摺好收回衣櫃，其實穿什麼也不是重點。

你要當神仙教母那就不要有怨言啊。太鬱悶了，孫東柱看著都憋屈，南瓜馬車馳騁而去後只能可憐的在後面收拾剪剩的布料，其他人都陪灰姑娘去舞會了，遠方燈火通明到更天，只有他到十二點為止得多寂寞啊。

※

耶誕晚會那天李建熙先是在待機的場邊看了呂煥雄和系上同學跳了好幾套舞，髮型是特別抓過的，衣服也都是每次表演都買一套新的，像是電影裡的伴娘收藏著衣櫃，也許總有一天成為明星。

表演結束後呂煥雄就不見人影，李建熙以為他去換成舞會的衣服，抓著自己要上台的麥克風到舞台中心才看到遠遠的那個女孩子挽著另一個男生的手。鬆了口氣是不是太不厚道了？李建熙握著麥克風機械式地把練習了好多次的歌唱出來，眼睛卻滿場找著那個下了台就極不顯眼的人。

快到舞會環節的時候李建熙還是把主持棒和詞卡丟給了孫東明，雙胞胎的哥哥消著聲音慌張地罵，上了台也還是能和自家講了二十年相聲的胞弟超常發揮。  
那你也不能在這。結果還是呂煥雄先找到的他，一身衣服還是那舞台打扮，他們都為了上台上了一點妝，可是在會場裡面只顯得濃重昏暗，音樂下來的時候坐在角落又顯得特別黯淡。

「所以你是……被拒絕了？」  
呂煥雄想捶他，但自己看起來確實很像，可是不是，嘆了口氣解釋。我沒問，想說算了。李建熙喔了一聲，往那人堆裡面找那個女孩子，試著代入了一下，覺得呂煥雄對人家來說可能還是太矮，也許真的欠一雙玻璃鞋。

——那我們要不要出去？李建熙想這樣問，但沒有底氣，回頭雙胞胎一定又說他不成器。可是在花園露臺月光下共舞的橋段，對他們可能還是太過矯情。去跳舞嗎？呂煥雄說，不知道有沒有把自己算進句子裡去，他的聲音埋沒在變得鬧騰的下一首舞曲裡，吵得聽不清，但李建熙覺得鼓譟的可能不是歌曲。

「一起去吧？」他把手心攤開在膝蓋上，呂煥雄的笑聲突然又無比清晰了。怎麼又要我跳女位？李建熙把語氣捏成了裝腔作勢的古怪：

「不然轉圈的時候，我得要彎得很低耶。」

fin.


End file.
